


Absence Makes the Heart...

by ZoeWarren



Series: Firefly: the continuing story... [3]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, post-BDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWarren/pseuds/ZoeWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where Leave of Absence leaves off. Mal doesn't handle loss terribly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart...

Inara’s absence left a disproportionate hole. Serenity felt empty. And everyone on board, even Jayne, was walking around with the same long face, all of them missing Wash, missing the Shepherd all over again in the emptiness.

Dinner the first night was more subdued than it had been in months. Grace, as though sensing the mood, fussed inconsolably until Zoe finally gave up and took her away to the bridge so the others could eat in peace.

Mal pushed his own food aside and left the table, heading for the cargo bay. He could feel Kaylee’s gaze following him out the door.

He didn’t mind Inara going. Not exactly. Or so he kept telling himself.

It was just that things were so unsettled between them.

He almost regretted it, that night, in the grass, under the stars. For just a moment, it had felt so much like home. In a different life, a different ’verse, he would have taken her to Shadow, to the ranch, to meet his Ma, and an evening stroll might have turned to just such outdoor activities. But in this ‘verse and this life it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Nights like that had no place in this reality.


End file.
